


White Wedding

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Also everyone likes marriage right?, Founders Era, M/M, and I like making Perelka_L scream so i had to, shiro-muku, so apparently perelka_l was in a MARRIAGE MOOD and so was I, someone's in the shrio-muku; three guesses and the first two don't count, traditional wedding kimono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: He can't really believe it; that the day is now, that it's happening right now. that the shiro-muku is pale and completely embroidery-less, crest-less... everything symbolizing that his bride was going to becomeUchiha.Kagami is getting married. he can't believe it.





	White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).

> I love making Perelka_L scream. Also there is always That Art hanging around tumblr and pixiv and twitter, i'm sure we've all seen it.
> 
> HAH 
> 
> found it! 
> 
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/75823456 THIS ONE.

He can't really believe it; that the day is now, that it's happening right now. that the shiro-muku is pale and completely embroidery-less, crest-less... everything symbolizing that his bride was going to become _Uchiha_. 

Of all of - if he'd ever thought of it, himself, maybe, of the pair of _them_, he assumed he'd be the one marrying out; he had had no strong love for the Uchiha growing up, having had only thought it would be easy enough to shed the uchiwa in favour of... 

Well. 

"It's better that I marry into your Clan instead," his spouse had said, pale lips quirking up in a that hint of a smile. "Village unity and all that." 

And for all of the fact that he _Knew_ that his partner loved his clan with all his heart, he'd loved the Village even more. 

When he reached out, to touch the hood, pushing it back from that beloved face.... 

Tobirama just smiled up at him, eyelashes as pale a silver veil across those red eyes and Kagami had to lean in and kiss him against those delicate eyelids. 

His wife. Uchiha Tobirama.

"Are you sure?" Kagami had asked, and Tobirama had only tipped his head a little. 

"For Village unity, you'd give up your clan?" Kagami had pressed, leaning in against Tobirama's desk. 

And Tobirama had just affixed his seal - the last time he'd use it, ever - on the certificate in front of him. 

"Anija had said that we would be the last Senju," He said simply. "Without the Senju, there will just be _Konoha_." His smile softened, and Kagami's heart skipped a beat - because Tobirama never smiled like that ... 

Except for _him_. 

"So it makes so much more sense, doesn't it?" He said, and turned the certificate around towards Kagami. "Sign and affix your seal here. Husband."

And now it was just the two of them - he barely remembered the taste of the sake when he'd sipped it, staring at the priest, blindingly aware of the figure in white next to him, barely hearing the sobbing of their Shodaime. 

Shodaime had stood in for Tobirama's parents, and Madara-sama for Kagami's, and he had been so terrified he'd drop the cup on Madara's feet, but then Tobirama had reached out, touching his wrist, and it had felt like the earth had just steadied, to that warm touch on his wrist, his vision tunnelling to that light contact. 

And now... now... 

Tobirama was smiling at him, waiting for him to lift that cover from his hair. Tobirama had not grown his hair out for the right hairstyle, but just seeing Tobirama in white.... 

And then Kagami's hands, too dark, almost, in comparison to the pure white, pushing the collars of the kimono off Tobirama's shoulders... 

"Are you not going to say anything, Husband?" Tobirama said. 

"I... I don't know what to say," Kagami all but croaked. 

Tobirama hummed. "Then you don't have to say anything," he said, and reached up, catching Kagami's wrists. "Let me."

The shiro-muku sleeves felt like water, a silky drag across his arms, and Kagami almost choked as Tobirama settled on his lap. 

_Around_ him. 

He was almost unaffected... except for the fact that Tobirama's cheeks were flushed a delicate brush of pink, lips parted and Kagami wanted to reach up, pull him down and kiss that beloved mouth, that beloved face, but he couldn't move, not with the almost mind-blinding _heat_ that was enveloping him, tight and alive around him, and he - 

"I can feel your fire in me," Tobirama murmured, and Kagami almost sobbed.

And because Tobirama - _his wife_ \- always knew what Kagami was thinking, wanted, Tobirama leaned down and the angle made Kagami's brain fizzle, just a little, and Tobirama's lips brushed his, and it tasted like _lightning_. 

"Move, husband," Tobirama murmured, and what was Kagami to do but obey?

("Are you saying that on purpose?" Kagami said, feeling his ears go red and his cheeks heat. 

"Say what?" Tobirama said, rolling up the thin paper into a scroll and tying it up with red silk cord. 

"You keep calling me husband!" Kagami was going to _die_. Of... of self-combustion, perhaps, with hearing that word in Tobirama's silky, even tones. 

"I like it," Tobirama said shrugging elegantly. "And with this certificate signed, well. that's what you are to me, are you not?" )

Kagami was going to die, because every move was - silk and heat everywhere, and Tobirama's breath hot and damp against his cheek, his neck - 

There was very little that would ruffle Senju Tobirama, but apparently this, the act, this _very_ act, of Kagami rocking up into his wife, pulled _Uchiha Tobirama_ apart, unravelled him, chased a blush up his neck and his cheeks, and when Kagami managed to finangle his control together enough to drag teeth up the red lines along Tobirama's cheeks, Tobirama _moaned_.

At the _right_ grind up, Tobirama's eyes - dilated, darkened, almost all black except for the slightest, thinnest ring of red around his pupils and the way he _panted_ almost fogged between them, and - and he'd started out so controlled but now Kagami's fire was driving him mad and Kagami couldn't help but keep doing it. 

Keep giving to Tobirama what his wife's body was _begging_ for.

"More?" Kagami said, hoarse and crackling with the urge to _burn_, and Tobirama's tongue flicked out, wetting his lip, and Kagami had to chase that, pull him in, digging his hand into sweat slick silver hair, his other hand pushing into those layers of silk to get at skin - knowing that Tobirama was going to be hot, heaving, _alive_ and needing to _touch_. 

"_Yes_," Tobirama breathed against Kagami's tongue. "Ruin me,_husband_." 

So. Of course. 

What else was Kagami supposed to do?

EPILOGUE 

"How dare you!" Danzou shrieked, and Kagami stuck his fingers in his ears. 

"I don't get why you're screaming," Kagami said plaintively. "You threw a tantrum when I mentioned that I might get married to someone Madara-sama might arrange for, and now I'm NOT married to whoever that was, you're still screaming?" 

"It's SENSEI!" 

"I _know_." 

And damn did Kagami know .

He still wasn't sure it wasn't a dream ... but then, his hips were definitely quite sore, and Tobirama was walking a little stiffly this morning. 

He couldn't help the smile and then winced when Danzou's shrieking hit glass-breaking pitch.

**Author's Note:**

> trollololololol
> 
> Yes it looks like Perelka_L is blackmailing me for fic, huh? 
> 
> :D


End file.
